fiona_renee_burksfandomcom-20200213-history
Lindi and the Kittens: The Movie/Transcript
Chapter 1 - Main Title/Professor Creates Lindi, Jaden, and Jinxy (Opening shot: A shot of the skyline of Petsville at night. Amidst the shadows and lighted windows of the skyscrapers, a light emanates from the center of the shot.) * Narrator: The city of Petsville! (An explosion is heard, and a red hue emanates o.c. down on Petsville streets. An alarm is heard in the distance.) * Narrator: ...Is in some serious, serious, SERIOUS trouble! (Zoom in on a burning building, followed by a doughnut shop, and several other buildings. The alarm continues in the background.) * Narrator: Day after day, crime, lawlessness and evil are running rampant. Its citizens have lost all hope! They are utterly helpless and in desperate need of a true hero! But who? Is there no one who can help this forsaken town and make it a better place? (Transition to a long shot of a grocery store aisle, with light muzac background, as a red maine coon cat slowly walks into the scene, rising high above the camera.) * Narrator: Fear not, fair viewers. For there is a man, a man of science. A forward thinking man who looks back. Back to a sweeter time, when there was a spice to life and everything was nice! (A fox criminal cocks a gun at the distressed cashier woman parrot, who nervously hands him the money as the cat looks on in sadness and slumps his back as he exits. The fox grins sinisterly.) * Narrator: I must profess, sir, this man, holds the ingredients to Petsville's salvation! (The cat'' looks back, confronted by the gangreds.) (''One of the members of the gangreds has his paw-fist cocked, ready to punch the cat.) Narrator: This man known simply as... (One of the members of the gangreds lands an unseen punch to cat's face.) * Narrator: The professor! (Cut to an extreme close-up of a baby bulldog's face, screeching wildly, as heavy techno music plays in the b.g. He is in the laboratory in the basement of the cat's suburban home.) (The baby bulldog leaps from table to table to floor, destroying beakers and other fragile objects in his wake. Pan to the cat, grocery bag in one hand and head in the other, looking very tired and distressed as he watches the baby rat's destruction with a distant sadness.) "A NICKELODEON PRODUCTION" "STARRING:" "JANICE KAWAYE" "SARAH SILVERMAN" "AUDREY WASILEWSKI" "THOMAS MIDDLEDITCH" "RODGER BUMPASS" "MALCOM MCDOWELL" "WRITTEN AND STORYBOARD BY FIONA BURKS" "ART DIRECTION BY DAVE MARSHALL" "EXECUTIVE PRODUCER:" "DAVID BURROWS" "PRODUCED BY CHAD MOLDENHAUER" "DIRECTED BY BRAD BIRD" (As the credits pause moments of action, the baby bulldog destroys a TV, unreels an old-fashioned magnetic tape computer, removes papers from a file cabinet, destroys a glass tubing set by hanging on it, and punches a wall clock, while a cat adds in the infamous ingredients of Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice, and mixes it in angles similar to the cartoon opening. The music reaches a dramatic climax as the baby bulldog pushes a cat in the back, causing his stirring rod to smash into a beaker of thick black liquid suspended over the pot. The words Dip X are seen in black lettering as the liquid drains from the beaker. The cat stands hunched over the concoction, a look of combined horror and fascination written on his face as it bubbles and churns in an eerily pink glow. Sensing the reaction becoming more agitated, he backs away from the pot, as the baby bulldog looks on in curiosity. The professor runs for cover, as the baby bulldog watches the now violently bubbling mixture, fixated. A loud explosion is heard, and the screen goes black. Familiar giggling of three little kittens is heard, as the Lindi and the Kittens logo is slowly zoomed back and a few notes of the theme song come ringing through.) "LINDI AND THE KITTENS: THE MOVIE" (Panning from behind the pot, the cat is in the distance, thrown up against a wall, the lab accountrements destroyed from either the baby bulldog's mayhem, the explosion, or both. The cat wearily opens his eyes. In surprise, he whips backwards on his feet and leans towards the wall. He walks forwards from a backwards angle, then another shot shows him coming forward, jaw open, and head tilting as he cannot believe what he sees. Three little kittens are looking up at him, all smiles. Standing in front of the now-empty pot, there is a Siamese cat on the left, arms folded demurely in front, a pinkish-grey cat in the middle, with arms outstretched from their sides, and a tuxedo cat and arms folded behind on the right.) * Middle Kitten: Hi! * Cat: (jumping backwards) Aah! * Middle Kitten: What's your name? * Cat: Oh, um, my name? My name is Professor! Professor Catigan! (he bows) Hello! * Kittens: Hello, Professor Catigan! It's very nice to meet you! * Professor: It's very nice to meet you too! Umm.. what are your names? * Middle Kitten: Well, you made us, so shouldn't you also name us? * Professor: Umm, Okay! Ohh.. this is so cool! (kneeling down, hand on chin, gesturing to the pinkish-grey cat.) Well, now let's see.. because of your small size and your beauty in age, I think I'll call you...Lindi! (Lindi seems pleased, smiling brightly and holding her arms out in front of her. The Siamese cat erupts in peals of giggles as the other two look at her.) * Professor: Well, aren't you all kind and compassionate! That's it! You'll be my little Jaden! Since you're cute and bubbly. So, we have Lindi, Jaden, and... (Focus on the tuxedo cat, eager faced and blinking excitedly in anticipation of her christening.) * Professor: Mmm...Jinxy! Because you're even scarier than a rat! (The eager smile evaporates into a dour frown, as Jinxy crosses her arms in front of her.) Chapter 2 - The Kittens' New Nine Lives * Professor: And together you are three perfect little gi- gi- gifts! Birthday! It's your birthday! I should get gifts! (Professor rushes upstairs and into his car as he quickly talks to himself.) * Professor: Wow! I can't believe it! I wanted to create some kids I could teach good and bad, right and wrong, and in turn maybe they'd do some good for this terrible town, and now I can! All I got to do is be a good parent! (Cut to the outside of the Catigan house, a three-blocked house with a tall middle piece with no windows. Professor quickly backs out of the garage, and o.c., and quickly returns.) * Professor: Note to self - good parents don't leave their kids home alone. (Professor quickly returns downstairs, burdened several feet above his head with presents, including three trunks.) * Professor: Sugar, Spice and Everything nice, who would have guessed that's what little kittens were actually made of? I still can't believe it worked, that I actually made three perfect little kittens! Three perfect, normal little ki~ ahh! (He slips on his way down the lab stairs, flailing wildly as the presents go askew. As he falls, Lindi catches him and sets him safely down. Basil looks on astonished as Tanya floats casually in front of him.) * Lindi: Professor, you should be more careful when coming down the steps. You could get hurt. (Jinxy and Jaden float into the scene, each brandishing a large pile of presents and the three trunks.) * Jaden: Hey, are these for us? (Professor, slack-jawed, simply nods robotically. The mice zoom off.) * Jinxy: Yeah! * Jaden: Yippee! * Lindi: Thanks, Basil! (Professor raises a hand as if to say something, but fails, slumping to the floor on his knees. From his view, we see the three kittens' opening the trunks one by one. After the trunks are open, each mouse gasps in astonishment as she gazes upon each trunk's contents in absolute delight.) (In Lindi's trunk, we see a yellow flannel nightgown, a pink party dress, and a stylish orange bathrobe with matching slippers.) (In Jaden's trunk, we see baby blue footy pajamas, a light blue party shirt, and a stylish blue bathrobe.) (In Jinxy's trunk, we see a lavender flannel nightgown with matching accessories, a green party dress, and a stylish purple bathrobe with matching slippers.) (Now the three kittens are flying around the presents at great speed, tearing them open at super-speed. Professor glances over at the mixing pot, over which hangs the smashed bottle of Dip X. As he mulls this over in his mind, he looks back over at the girls, and his expression of astonishment melts into a joyful smile of acceptance. Jinxy (wearing her new lavender jumpsuit with the navy blue belt and matching goggles) zooms in, brandishing a large pile of various toys, obviously the lion's share.) * Jinxy: Hey, thanks! (zooms off) (Lindi (wearing her new orange dress with the yellow patch on the skirt, yellow sleeves, and black bodice, and white frilly, ankle-length pantalettes) has chosen more frugally, carrying a stack of thick books and a globe.) * Lindi: Yes, Professor, thank you! (zooms off) (Jaden (wearing her new blue party shirt) has chosen a single toy, a plush purple seven-legged octopus with a festive top hat.) * Jaden: This is the best gift ever, dad. (She kisses him softly on the cheek, and floats upstairs. Professor's face melts into an expression of pure joy, tears welling up in his eyes.) * Professor: (softly) Yes, it is. (The camera slowly pulls back, with the cats flying happily above the Professor. As the music changes, we see a profile of the young bulldog, his silhouetted combed black hair obviously parted on top of his furry head. He does not know what to make of this, and slowly skulks away into the darkness.) (Scene: Daytime, Catigan house. An outside shot, followed by Professor, indoors, in a large, unadorned room. He holds a pink, paint roller in his left hand, instructing the mice behind him.) * Professor: Okay girls, now watch me! (He starts to paint the wall, but the kittens quickly outdo him, covering the walls in mere seconds. The Professor steps out from where he was standing, covered in pink, his figure outlined in white where he was standing.) * Professor: I think you missed a spot! Now we just have to put in the furnitu- (Out on the hall, Professor turns around surprised, as the kittens throw furniture into the room at super speed. As he enters, it is already laid out perfectly.) * Professor: Whoa ho ho! This looks pretty good! What do you think? * Jaden: Mmm... I think it's a little dark! * Jinxy: Well, I like it dark! * Lindi: Some windows might be nice! * Professor: Yeah! I could see some windows right about.. here! I'll call a contractor tomor- (The kittens pay no heed to Professor, as their eyes turn a red hue. Outside the Catigan home, three sets of beams cut perfect circles in the previously windowless middle section, the wall pieces falling out on the front lawn. Back in the room, Professor is hunched over, his fur scorched from the blast.] * Professor: Or... that works too! Who's hungry? (In the kitchen, Lindi is seen holding something.) * Lindi: Ready? (The other two mice are also holding items.) * Jaden and Jinxy: Ready! * Lindi: Go! (As Lindi flings slices of bread outward, the other two kittens sling slabs of peanut butter at the flying bakery. Professor turns around from the refrigerator, and ducks from the barrage. Each element meets perfectly together, as a heaping stack of sandwiches land neatly onto a plate on the kitchen table. The kittens use their heat vision again, set wide beam, neatly flaking off the crusts from top to bottom. Professor moves into scene with a tray of milk, covered head to toe in the sandwiches contents. The kittens give a silent gasp and cover their mouths, but Basil simply puts the milk on the table and they share a laugh.] (Scene: Nighttime, Catigan home. Professor comes downstairs to the main level, drying his hands.) * Professor: Okay girls, time for... (The living room is a complete mess. Amidst the disorder the three kittens have fallen asleep. Lindi lies sleeping over a pile of books, Jinxy is zonked out on a pillow on the sofa with remote in hand, and Jaden lies nestled up near her octopus and several sheets of paper and crayons. Professor tilts his head and smiles.) * Professor: ...bed. (Several scenes show Professor getting the mice ready for bed. He washes Lindi's face with a wash cloth, puts Jinxy in her lavender flannel nightgown, and tucks Jaden. Picking up books, he focuses on a piece of paper left on the floor, then smiles broadly. It is a drawing done by Jaden, of the three kittens and professor, drawn crudely but adorably.)